Smarter City/Information Hub solutions are designed using the model of the customer's system either explicitly using the Reference Semantic Model, or implicitly in the Intelligent Operation Center. For a water network, the model can consist of water pipers, flow meters, pumps, reservoirs, and valves. For a public surveillance system, the network is CCTVs, lobbies, rooms, and areas. Regardless of the domain, a model is assumed, and the expectation is that the model is static. Once a snapshot of the physical model is taken, it is modeled and then used for all solutions: visualization, analytics, database, and reports. However, real life is not static. Changes are occurring all the time. New flow meters may get installed and positions of old flow meters may be modified to reflect reality on the ground. New CCTV cameras may be installed. Rooms and lobbies get reconfigured. Often changes such as these are critical because the new assets are intended to plug existing deficiencies. Currently, we go through a costly and time consuming upgrade of the domain model to integrate the new assets. The customer has to seek the developers help to upgrade the model and integrate new assets. Customers who are not covered by a necessary statement of work or are beyond the time horizon of the purchase made, need to go through a new purchase order approval, and that can itself be a time consuming process.